dragon_adventuresfandomcom-20200222-history
Maps
Maps Maps in dragon adventures are quite elegant and unique for each one you go to. Every map is different and world-themed to also have their respective dragons who have (Probably) logical reasons to be there. Lobby ''' The Lobby is absolutely the main well. Place of the game, where you spawn, join a world and hatch your eggs and design your base, basically the place for beauty UvU '''Grasslands The first map: Grasslands, is the smallest map and probably the best for all map events. This place is home to the Saurium (Fluffy Raptor) and the Rocirus (Starter) which are the starters of the game. Grasslands have its own respective egg. A bronze coloured egg with little spikes, (Eggs). The island is flourished with emerald life. The mobs are the bull, crocodile and fox, they provide 10 meat and 5 bones like every other mob. Mostly you'll find these days people with higher levels on the Grasslands to either grind or an event. Jungle The second map: Jungle, is smallest after Grasslands and the first PVP map. The dragons you can get here are The Dexyn (Drake) And The Palus (Wyvern). The Jungle is a slightly dark Map under the newly sunset in the horizon. The mobs are the Wolf, Hippo and Gazelle. Most people come here for PvP but now some map else takes that throne. Tundra This map is the third map, The Tundra, a holy Ice palace with the three dragons who are the Guardians Of Ice, The Sylva (Moth), Howler (Owl), and the Alrenoth (Hydra). The Tundra is snow-blanketed and full of mountains with unusual shapes and sizes. Some places have average-sized igloos with plenty or one hole(s). The Map is not a Pvp Battlefield, it is a calm place for those wanting somewhere to explore and face the Endless cycle of the blizzard in the Tundra. Volcano A large fiery map with massive spikes protruding from the surface, towering trees and many caves and tunnels. Home to the Numine (Volcano/Titan) and Venu (Cobra). This is the second PvP map, although not many people PvP here. The mobs here are the Komodo Dragon, Goat, and Bear. It used to have a red atmosphere making finding eggs difficult, now it has a regular blue-ish tint making finding eggs a bit easier. Ocean This Map is an Aquatic underworld with the blue "sky" and Home to many creatures: The Krekiz (Shark), Enkylous (Turtle), Amphyll (Axolotl), and the Final, Leviathan (Taraka). This isn't a PvP world, and the Ocean is the Second (Currently) newest map. There's no gravity, very fun to jump there! After a few seconds, bubbles will come out from your robloxian to show the aquatic effect. Desert The Desert map is a scorching map filled with dangerous creatures, such as the Agricos (Lizard), Khepera (Beetle), Kilsura (Scorpion), and the Konoron (Salamander). Take note that the Kilsura and Konoron are in development. The Desert map holds a wasteland of sand and endless miles of sand. You can find various rib cages protruding out of the sand. You can also find buildings scattered across the map with various oasis'. This map is the newest map, as well as a PvP map, making it more difficult to obtain eggs. Gallery Trivia * Currently, there is an Event, The Halloween Event, which gives you the chance to get the Skelltor (Skeleton), and the newly added Paukiki (Pumpkin) These dragons are available on every map except Lobby. * All Islands have sky islands filled with loot. * Every island has some bugs that might be fixed!